Power management integrated circuits often monitor many voltages toward a goal of power control. This includes making sure that voltages meet proper threshold levels. Each threshold may be determined using a comparator in conjunction with an internal reference voltage. However, providing a separate comparator for each voltage from a site of interest can use a lot of chip real estate as well as power. A single comparator may be implemented using a multiplexer to select among a variety of input voltages, on channels, against which a reference voltage may be compared. Channel, as used herein, refers to a network medium through which connection or communication may occur. Comparing voltages in connection with a strictly software approach may suffer from insufficient speed of operation. Such may also be the case in carrying out voltage comparisons in conjunction with using a microprocessor. A more hardware-oriented approach is needed to allow greater speed of operation, while minimizing chip real estate, in carrying out tasks involving voltage threshold maintenance.